


10 times Jake Dillinger knew he wanted to spend his life with Christine Canigula

by LocalNB



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, let me have this ship, they're cute ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalNB/pseuds/LocalNB
Summary: I need some more Upstage in my life.





	1. The first and second time

The first time Jake Dillinger realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Christine Canigula was a cold winter morning. Hot chocolate, marshmellows, some stupid christmas movie he didn’t really like. All small bits that came to mind when he thought back on that day. He barely remembered the date or the year, but he remembered her.  
Christine, gently leaned against his arm, asleep. Her slow, soft breaths were oddly comforting, and her presence in itself just felt… right. Not awkward or fleeting, just real and right and belonging and… perfect.  
Christine was perfect.  
Not the popular perfect he was so used to seeing, but the true, personal perfection that he somehow failed to notice until this quiet time.  
He gently played with a stray lock of hair on her forehead as he just sat in the moment of rare silence and watched the credits roll by on the computer screen.  
He wanted this to last forever.

 

 

The second time Jake Dillinger realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Christine Canigula was the seventh of July. They were sitting on the roof of her house at three in the morning, counting the stars and eating chips. He remembered holding her hand, giddy sparks flying through his body and short bursts of laughter over the weird sounds Christine would make whenever he thought there was peace. When it became colder, he quickly found her curled up against his side, quietly yawning as she snuggled closer. He wrapped an arm around her and played with the strings of the hoodie she had borrowed from him. She had a faint smell of vanilla and tea... and chips.  
“Do you think we’ll be together forever?”  
Christine’s voice broke the silence that had finally settled over the neighbourhood.  
“Yeah. I do.” Yeah, he did. And he smiled. Because there was nothing he wanted more than to spend forever with the girl next to him.


	2. The third time

The third time Jake Dillinger realized he wanted to spend his life with Christine Canigula was at 3 am on a Wednesday night.   
He was not okay.   
There was just too much for him to handle. Sports and grades and his parents and moving and- he couldn't take it. He felt so weak, so stupid and pathetic and so, so lonely.   
And then she was there.   
He didn't remember texting her at all. Did he even text her, or did he call? Whatever. She was here now, in all her 3 am rush glory.   
And she said nothing, she didn't have to, she just held him tight and didn't let go until he'd sobbed so hard into her shoulder that you could see a wet patch.   
And when he looked up, when he let go, when he was still an absolute wreck in the faint light from the lamp by his bed, she didn't leave. She sat down, grabbed his hand, and delicately maneuvered him through a maze of pent up emotions.   
And when he came out on the other side, when she had seen the mess that he really was sometimes, she didn't seem to mind.   
And he thought that maybe, because of her, he could be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 1:30 am, oof

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is pretty short! This is my first fanfic, so bear with me please!


End file.
